


Control yourself

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mystical, Mysticism, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, UST, vampire, vampires & werewolfs, werewolfs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Vampire, werewolf, and mystical stuff
Relationships: El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Control yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Few people read me, so I decided not to translate. I would still translate using an online translator, because the text is very complex. If someone wants to, they can translate it themselves.

В этот день солнце жгло так, что казалось, что кожа на открытых участках тела загорится и спасала Индио лишь его мешковатая лёгкая одежда, в которой плутал воздух. Он не мог понять, почему его стая настолько держится за приличия культурного общества, терпя эту жару в своих семислойных одеждах.

И в подобное время он точно не ожидал увидеть «дитя ночи». Как его ещё называют? Во всех сказках и легендах, что слышал Индио от белых людей содержание ведало о том, что упыри передвигаются в ночи. Только у индейцев он узнал о существах, вендиго, что не испытывали никаких ограничений, кроме тех, что на них накладывала их внешность.

Высокий рост, длинные конечности, неизменная масса тела и иногда уродства, как следствие поедания человечины.

Если этот блондин вендиго, то он определённо самый симпатичный представитель своего рода.

Индио чует, что перед ним не человек и не оборотень, что это существо далеко от того, как пахнут живые. Не было ни нотки аппетитности плоти, а стук сердца такой медленный и размеренный, что Индио задумался о том, а кровь ли вообще в этих венах?

Индио стоит и смотрит на движение каждой мышцы этого мужчины, ища ответы, на не заданные вопросы, на которые не отвечает этот рот, говоря глупости, освещающие истинные намерения пришедшего. И Индио не видит неестественных движений, он видит страх и неловкость, плавные перекаты рельефа и если бы Индио не чувствовал этот плотный, дурманящий запах, который он не может охарактеризовать (нельзя даже сказать, что он имеет какой-то вкус), то он бы издалека принял охотника за человека.

Когда мужчина уходит на второй этаж, то Индио чётко понимает, что тот не понял, что перед ним оборотень.

________________________

Манко задерживает дыхание, когда Индио отодвигает его ошейник и смотрит на его рану на шее. Он сглатывает. Он знает, что видит Индио и не знает, можно ли надеяться на то, что тот решит, что на шее размазалась сукровица.

Когда полковник выстрелил в него, то Манко сразу же схватился за рану, чтобы тот не увидел, что его кровь не красного цвета, а даже ближе к прозрачному. Уже тогда он был близок к чувству страха раскрытия своей сущности и подозревал, что полковник догадался. Однако, когда Манко растерянно вглядывался в его лицо, то не увидел в нём ничего подозрительного. Полковник действительно думал, что проворачивает человеческий трюк с другим человеком.

Кровь. У Манко ведь не видна кровь. Как Индио заметил рану? Даже мясо Манко было светлого тёплого розового оттенка и было бы не заметно на его коже, если бы ошейник съехал с места ранения.

Теперь Манко страшно. Он держит лицо в привычной маске спокойствия, но, внутри него, сердце впервые за многие года приблизилось к стуку человеческого.

Манко не может не смотреть в глаза Индио, которые больше, чем обычно, напоминают глаза дикого зверя со зрачками-точками, которые переводят взгляд с шеи на его лицо.

Индио отступает и разворачивается к своим людям. Его слова тонут для Манко в гуле сердца, что бьётся, как зверь в ловушке, в его горячей человеческой груди. Манко не понимает его реакцию и от этого испытывает интерес. Однако холодный рассудок Манко быстро возвращается на трон, а тревога об грозящей опасности гаснет в лавине мыслей. Если Индио раскроет его и решит навредить, то Манко просто наконец-то удовлетворит свою жажду и успокоит свой иррациональный страх.

Даже сейчас, когда Манко сыт, а внутри него переваривается кровь убитого подчинённого Индио, он всё также испытывает влечение к тому, чтобы попробовать Индио на вкус. Иногда он встречал людей, чья кровь наполняла Манко настолько, что он затем мог не пить месяцами, то были гадалки, ведьмы, индейцы, прорицатели… Индио из их числа?

– Ниньо! Тащи мед-сумку!   
– Да зачем, босс, – говорит кто-то из толпы, – пусть у него самого заживает…  
– Сейчас он один из нас. Ты бы хотел, чтобы твои раны отказывались лечить, Почито?  
– Простите, босс.

После Индио фиксирует бинт на шее Манко так, словно не хочет, чтобы тот пропускал воздух или чтобы был риск крови просочиться наружу. Манко не может сказать, что оно всё ни к чему, его раны заживают лишь немногим быстрее человеческих, если он не поглощает чью-то энергию.

– Не дёргайся, вендиго или я разорву твою глотку прямо тут, – сдавленно и тихо почти рычит Индио несмотря на то, что его лицо выражает спокойствие, а затем нормальным голосом спрашивает о возможных преследователях.

– После того, как Покатый был застрелен пулей промеж глаз я решил уехать, запутав их следы и застрелить из засады. – Манко очевидно верно предполагает, что Индио даёт ему возможность сочинить легенду. И Манко понимает, что его как-то раскрыли и предполагает, что Индио всё же старается добиться того, чтобы кровь остановилась, а запах исчез за бинтом.

И Манко решается действие, которое может плохо закончиться.

Он кладёт свою руку на открытый участок груди Индио, ближе к шее, мягко двигая пальцами, чтобы удачно заставить сердце Индио пропустить удар от неожиданности, а затем смотрит ему в глаза из-под бровей, чтобы их контакт не бросался в глаза остальным мужчинам, что заняты перетаскиванием сейфа в повозку.

Энергетический мост между ними образовывается через покалывание их кож и Индио начинает глубоко дышать, его взгляд выражает растерянность при том, что не теряет контроль над Манко, говоря о том, чтобы он не смел делать опасные вещи.

Манко видит, как все мышцы лица Индио расслабляются, когда рана на шее затягивается до конца и Индио глубоко вдыхает воздух. Манко убирает руку от него, когда ловкие пальцы Индио завязывают узел бинта.

– Я так понимаю, что так лучше? – Манко достаёт сигарету и отправляет к себе в рот, ощущая себя вампиром, показавшим своё преимущество над другим человеком (человеком-ли?). Манко коротко ухмыляется, обозначив, что запомнит эти минуты слабости Индио, пусть он и сам не уверен, что – это были они.

Манко слишком сильно ощущает жар и запах чужого тела (который не имеет привычной человеческой кислоты, а лишь её нотки). И то, насколько аппетитен Индио.

Однако Индио на его попытки обозначить доминирование не реагирует и склоняется так низко над ним, что их носы могли бы соприкоснуться, преодолей он несколько сантиметров.

– Я потребую плату, вендиго.

Манко перекатывают сигарету во рту, а Индио отходит к своим людям.

________________________

Ночь наступает слишком быстро и для Индио, и для Манко.

Индио всегда держится ночью в одиночестве и на расстоянии от своей стаи, а Манко и вовсе старался прежде не показываться. Уже поздно вечером в нём усиливается влияние зверя внутри и контролировать себя, из-за странного, не теряющего со временем дурмана, запаха Манко у Индио было мало сил самоконтроля.

Час назад Индио встал со своему места отдыха и велел Манко идти с ним караул, похвалил свою стаю и велел крепко спать перед дорогой, во время которой остановок почти не будет.

Стая лишь в первые несколько месяцев знакомства уделяла внимание глазам Индио, которые в сумерках и ночью блекло отсвечивали от света костра или ламп. Манко же явно даже отвлечься от них не мог, словно завороженный встав следом.

Ни первый, ни второй не могли сказать точно, что происходит и почему им кажется всё походящим на какой-то обряд, которому они никогда не обучались, но он словно был заложен в их сути. В них разливается спокойствие, потому что они словно знают в подсознании, что будет происходить далее, а сознания лишь ощущают дух безграничной прерии. 

И в настоящий момент, под светом луны и звёзд, в наступившую полночь, Индио нависает над лежащим на земле Манко, прижав его руку к земле. Его подушечки пальцев всё ещё ощущают след соприкосновения с текстурой бинта, который он снял до этого с шеи мужчины, вместе с ошейником.

Губы Индио припадают к месту, где был не так давно след от выстрела, он сомневается, что делать дальше. Он раньше кусал в человеческой форме, лишь если не было выхода из ситуации и оставался лишь вариант разорвать чью-то глотку, чтобы выжить и то в юною пору. Кожа шеи Манко суховата и имеет непривычный совершенно нейтральный вкус, без привкуса соли пота, словно он чистый. Индио сглатывает слюну и быстро ощущает сухость и в своём рту, а затем мягко прикасается зубами к желанной шее.

Манко впервые дёргает рукой и Индио издаёт тихий, но глубокий грудной предупреждающий рык, который не несёт в себе угрозы нападения, но несёт предупреждение о требовании подчиниться.

– Залечишь, как тогда.

– Чёрт, делай, – даёт позволение Манко, не проговаривая звуки чётко и скорее выдыхает слова. Манко даже испытывает интерес – сколько людей перекусал он сам и сколько чужой крови выпил, сколько бы вампиров он ни повстречал (чью кровь он также пробовал, из-за того, что они надеялись проучить нахального «новичка»), но никогда ещё он не оказывался в положении отдающего.

Индио ощущает дрожь чужого тела, когда его острые волчьи зубы выходят из дёсен и становятся длиннее человеческих, соприкасаясь с чужой шеей. Он и сам дрожит, для него неприятен этот механизм, но заставить Манко переживать прокусывание кожи человеческими тупыми – было бы страшно ему самому. То была бы бессмысленная жестокость.

Индио напоминает себе тот сильный и заполняющий всё сознание запах крови Манко, до того, как тот залечил свою рану. Как всё, что хотелось Индио – попробовать её и понять её вкус. Даже сейчас, когда запах Манко усилился от пытающего его скованного страха и при этом смирения – Индио, как и днём, боится ему навредить, а потому он прокусывает его лишь несколькими зубами, чтобы образовались небольшие отверстия, из которых сможет попробовать на вкус чужую кровь. Его челюсти больно от того, насколько резко и неестественно он остановил движение мышц, чтобы не повредить слишком серьёзно.

Манко понимает значение действий Индио и расслабляется, легко, как и всегда (всё же он вампир), игнорирует боль. Осознание того, что ему не собираются вредить, расплывается по телу, взывая к чему-то неоднозначному в нём.

Индио же делает первый глоток после того, как убирает звериные зубы.

Его одолевает ощущение подобное тому, когда он впервые поел мяса после тюрьмы. Как, когда его организм с благодарностью расслабляется от поедания пищи. И он всё ещё не может понять полноценно вкус того, что сейчас разливается в его рту тёплой жидкостью.

И сладость, и кислинка лёгкие, а плотность вкуса такая, что он всего за несколько глотков начинает ощущать некое подобие сытости. Этот вкус не похож на сырое мясо и совершенно не имеет ничего общего с железом в человеческой крови. Он мягкий и какой-то естественный.

Индио практически ложится на Манко, ощущая своим телом его пульс и просыпается от чувства покоя и насыщения. 

Он убирает свои руки с рук Манко, и приподнимается, видя, как на коже и волосах Манко играют отблески костра.

– Заживляй, иначе я не сдержусь.

Манко как-то лениво кладёт свою ладонь на горячую шею Индио, начиная вбирать в себя его энергию и отчётливо слышит в своей голове чужую мысль:

«Красивый».

И Манко с Индио предстоит больше часа, чтобы разорвать ментальное единение между ними, которое заставляет их ощущать себя цельно.

И на следующий день, и затем ещё на один следующий день и так далее они слышат мысли друг друга, если сосредотачиваются на этом чувстве единения.


End file.
